Nada que decir
by Kurara Shikaze
Summary: Riku se está comportando raro y Sora parece ser la causa. 1 capítulo. Pareja principal NO es Sora x Kairi. Quedais avisados.


Kuri: Yo no sé si me estoy basando en algo que he visto o qué.pero aún no he jugado a KH ^^UUUuu Por los que habéis jugado, no me miréis así!!   
  
Fanfic de un solo capítulo. ^0^ La pareja principal NO es Sora x Kairi.vigilad!  
  
Ojalá me pertenecieran, pero NO! Los personajes de KH son propiedad de Squaresoft i de Disney. Sora:.por suerte..¬¬ Kuri: *0* Soraaaaa! Ven aquí que te abraceeee!! Sora: ò_ó;;; Socorro!!, Riku, Kairiii!! (.)  
  
"dialogo" 'pensamiento'  
  
Start now!!  
  
Había sido un día bastante agradable, como el anterior y el anterior. todos habían sido divertidos, agradables, pero también monótonos. A Sora le gustaban ese tipo de días; por la mañana se levantaba, iba con sus amigos, Riku y Kairi, a jugar cerca de la orilla y volvía a casa por el atardecer. Kairi era buena chica, le gustaba estar con ella, aunque a veces se hiciera pesada. Y Riku había días en los que no se podía estar a su lado y días en los que era incluso mas amable que Kairi. Entre tanto llegó el otoño, con el frío el mar estaba gélido y se acabaron las mañanas y las tardes en remojo.  
  
Eran las 8h de la noche, Sora estaba en su cuarto observando el mar por la ventana. El viento era fresco y no habia nube alguna. Llaman a la puerta. La madre de Sora abre la puerta. " Sora! Es Riku! " Sora llega rápidamente a la puerta, donde encuentra a su amigo. La mujer se va hacia el comedor, dejando hablar a los dos chicos.  
  
El joven de cabellos plateados invita a Sora a caminar por la playa. A esas horas, el mar era más bonito ya que parecía aun más inalcanzable. Los dos chicos llevan un rato sin hablar, paseando por la orilla hasta que Riku dice " quiero hablarte de algo.". Con un gesto de la mano hace sentar a Sora sobre la arena y Riku se sienta a su lado. Sora sonrió un instante, Riku se da cuenta de la expresión de su amigo y la mira por un momento. "Qué pasa, Riku?" Riku se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aparta la mirada rápidamente. "De qué quieres hablar?" pregunta Sora. ".sabes" piensa un momento "parece que te gusta Kairi" "bueno.gustarme, gustarme; como amiga, claro." "y ya está?" "y ya está" un momento de silencio y Sora continua "por qué?" " no, por nada." Riku se levanta y deja a Sora sentado en la arena. Se aleja caminando despacio. El chico castaño se queda mirando como se aleja un momento y al notarse sin ganas de correr tras él se tumba sobre la arena mirando el cielo, lleno de luces pequeñitas.  
  
Al cabo de un rato él empieza a notar el fresco y ordena a su cuerpo que se mueva. '¿Por qué me preguntaría eso Riku?' va caminando lentamente hacia su casa sin notar que estaba siguiendo las pisadas de su amigo. No consigue encontrar respuestas en su inocente cabeza y llega sin saberlo donde Riku se había parado. Estaba apoyándose en una palmera con los brazos cruzados.  
  
"Riku!" grita Sora. El joven se da cuenta de la presencia de Sora y lo mira de pies a cabeza preguntándose algo para sí. Sora se acerca a él. "Estás muy raro, ¿qué te pasa?" " Nada" le dice Riku con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué?". " Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes" " ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sora?" " No, Riku. ¿¡Es a dónde quieres llegar tu!?" Como si lo hubiera ensayado, Riku coge suavemente la cara de Sora y la acerca a la suya. Sora reacciona impulsivamente empujando a su amigo y casi tirándolo al suelo. " ¡¡¿¿Pero qué haces??!! ". A eso Riku le responde "nada." y se va caminando por segunda vez ahora un poco apresuradamente. Sora aún sorprendido y muy intrigado intenta orientarse para volver a su casa. Empezaba a tener hambre, aunque ésta no le quitaba de la cabeza lo que Riku había hecho.  
  
************* 2ª parte **************  
  
Otro día empezaba. El joven castaño medio dormido ya había salido de la cama y al parecer ya había comido. Se dirigía hacia la playa, como de costumbre. Se paró cerca del agua, la tocó y jugó con ella. estaba soñando despierto. de repente unas manos cubrieron su boca y lo empujaron hacia atrás. Sora no podía librarse de esas manos, intentó apartarlas con las suyas pero lo tiraron al suelo. Boca arriba y aún sin poder hablar ve a la persona que lo ha despertado de repente: Riku. El chico aparta sus manos de la boca de Sora y éste ya puede hablar "Riku?!...Por qué.?" Pero esta vez el joven castaño no pudo acabar la frase; Riku acercó rápidamente su cara a la de Sora y le hizo cerrar la boca con sus labios. Sora, desde la arena, no podía abrir mas sus ojos de lo que ya estaban. El chico plateado separó su cara de la de su amigo. Sora se incorporó ayudado por sus brazos y aún con sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa dijo " ¿Qué significa esto..?" " .quería hacerlo" se levantó para irse otra vez pero Sora lo cogió por los pantalones y lo detuvo. "Espera, Riku!" se levantó, sus piernas temblaban. "Por qué??"le dijo con cara de súplica y continuó "¿Por qué estás de esta forma conmigo? Desde ayer que no eres el mismo! Y ahora esto.!¿Qué te pasa?" hubo un silencio largo e incómodo; el cual Riku rompió "Eres demasiado inocente, Sora.no te das cuenta?" Sora hizo un leve no con la cabeza. "Te quiero". Se fue casi corriendo dejando a Sora inmóvil.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sora llegó a casa. Allí estaba Kairi. "Hey!" gritó la chica. Debían de ser las 11 de la mañana y aunque era otoño el sol calentaba. Los dos fueron cerca de una palmera y hablaron un poco de todo. A medida que pasaban las horas el sol estaba mas alto (astro-lógica, captáis??) Se hacia tarde y Sora quería preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido. "Kairi.emmm." "Si?, qué ocurre Sora?" dijo la niña con una sonrisa. "Verás.¿qué ocurre si alguien te dice que te quiere?" "Simplificando: Si tu también le quieres le correspondes y si no, pues seguís siendo amigos.supongo ^^;;" Sora miró bajó la mirada pensando. Kairi lo miró con curiosidad "¿.es que alguien te lo ha dicho? Sora se sonroja e intenta disimularlo inútilmente. " Tengo razón, je,je.." "Kairi.tu qué me aconsejas.?" Seguía con la mirada baja. "Ya lo he dicho, si también la quieres correspóndele" Sora se giró hacía Kairi reaccionando por el "la" erróneo. "Gracias Kairi." sonrió "quizás con el estómago lleno puedo pensar mejor" volviendo a su normal actitud inocente.  
  
Comió y descansó, y claro también pensó hasta las 5h. Entonces el sol ya se ponía y daba al cielo un color muy bonito y relajante. Se fue a pasear por la playa. Encontró una piedrita con la que se divirtió dándole pequeños puntapiés y así recorrió media playa. Llegó al lugar donde Riku iba normalmente cuando terminaban de jugar. No estaba. Entonces el sol estaba casi detrás del mar y decidió sentarse a contemplar el atardecer (o el anochecer.) Cogió esa piedrita y la tiró al agua. Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y dio un saltito al oír una voz "Hola, Sora". Giró un poco la cabeza y como no, era Riku. El chico se acercó a Sora y por segunda vez se sentó a su lado contemplando su rostro, aunque esta vez no se avergonzó por ello. Los dos se miraron un rato, cada cual pensando en lo suyo. Por fin Sora decidió hablar "oye Riku.", "¿Si?" contestó su amigo sonriendo levemente. "¿Por qué me quieres?" Hubo un silencio largo pero sin ser incómodo. Riku contestó ".ya sabes.eres mi amigo" " Pero ese tipo de besos.no se hacen a tu amigo." " ¿Y qué? Me apeteció en ese momento" " Entonces, ¿ahora no te apetece?" "No se." El joven castaño bajó su mirada, un poco triste por sentirse utilizado. " ¿Quieres que te bese?" Sora miró a Riku un poco sorprendido sin saber si afirmar o negar. así que contestó alzando los hombros en señal de indiferencia. " Muy bien." se levantó por tercera vez decidido a irse a lo que Sora se levantó rápidamente y sin saber muy bien por qué abrazó a Riku. ".no te vayas, podrías ser un poco original e irte de otra forma." por las mejillas de Sora bajaron unas lágrimas involuntarias. " Sora.?" Riku estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo pero correspondió al abrazo para consolarlo. El sol había desaparecido y por el cielo oscuro empezaban a aparecer pequeñas luces que iluminaron a los dos chicos. Riku cogió la barbilla de Sora con un dedo. En su rostro aún bajaban lágrimas y Sora parecía confuso. Riku acercó su cara lentamente y Sora previó lo que intentaba hacer, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Riku besó los labios del chico dulcemente y Sora seguía sus movimientos. Los dos chicos continuaron abrazados un rato más.  
  
Sora abrió los ojos, estaba estirado al lado de Riku que dormía con cara de angelito. Los dos apoyados en una palmera. Sora acarició sonriendo el pelo de Riku. " Te quiero, Riku" y se durmió al lado de su amigo otra vez.  
  
Kuri: Por fín! Terminé ^^ Me ha quedado azucarado y quizás soso por algun@s yaoizad@s, pero almenos hay otro fanfic yaoi de KH en Español. Wiiiii!! Happy!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS (y si puede ser, no me amenacen!!)  
  
PD: Este es mi primer, primerísimo fanfic Yaoi!! XD 


End file.
